The present invention relates to a data storage system comprising a plurality of low-bit-cost memory media such as optical disks stored therein.
Many techniques including the one disclosed in JP-A-53-23199 are known as conventional data storage systems like a library system having a plurality of data media stored therein.
In these data storage systems, a multiplicity of memory media stored therein are transported for access to a memory medium drive unit as required. Generally, however, they are controlled by a host system supporting commands for data processing and a transport system depending on the features of the media and utilizing the data stored in the memory media.